Nurse
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: Meet "balamb's nurse" who just suffered the loss of a mother. How will she adapt to not having her mother anymore?
1. Funeral & Ceremony

  
***Nurse  
by: Blueberry **

Author notes: I have decided to take a break from *Winged since the three thousand word thus far chapter is becoming harder and harder to write. So, instead I would like to work on this. As usual I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VIII {FF8} characters, but I do own Sophie whom I worked on forever! Please review this! 

____________________________________________________ 

I sat there tring to listen to Headmaster Cid's speach, but even though I tried desperately my eyes we're still blurring. I listened to his words, words that made the topic seem dead: just like it was. Dr. Kadowaki, Balamb Garden's elite doctor had just died. Dr. Kadowaki was more than a doctor who could heal me, but she was almost like a mother. I sat there in front of the entire Garden fighting back tears. I wondered could they notice I was crying? Could they notice that Dr. Kadowaki was like my mother? Could they? Next to me was SeeD's elite: Zell, Squall, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis along with Rinoa, Squall's fiance. I wonder did they notice me desperately trying to fight back my tears? 

Dr. Kadowaki was said to have lived a long and wonderous life, I was told by Headmaster Cid who had tried to comfort me earlier. But nothing could keep me from feeling this pain, which was this burning ache and the loss of a motherly figure. It's funny actually people will ask me who was my mother and the only person I could every reply was, " A woman, if you're asking me birth mother. If you're asking who spent most time with complaining.. the government of Galbadia since I belonged to the state. But if you're asking about who I truly care for, that'd be Dr. Kadowaki. " 

Dr. Kadowaki took me in while I was at Garden, as a nurse, since my future that I wanted involved me and being a doctor that or at least a Registered Nurse. I was only 13 when I came to Garden, but by the time I was 15 she had taught everything I know like how to tell when somehow had broken a bone, what to do if someone isn't breathing, and what you do when someone has a concusion. She had also been the one who called me 'Balamb's Nurse' soon that became known everywhere, and that was when I started going on SeeD exams to be the nurse to make sure if someone got hurt they were proper cared for. 

It wasn't fair. I only got to know Dr. Kadowaki for 4 years, way less than the time I had gotten to know my "mother". Life was cruel in the way it treated me, but for everyone else it seemed like life was going better for them and worse for me. 

After about an hour of me fighting back tears and of hearing Headmaster Cid talk about Dr. Kadowaki. Garden was introduced to a new doctor, Dr. Trace, a young female who looked to be only 20 which meant she was only 3 years older than me- great, I have to listen to someone who knows about as much as me. But the way Headmaster Cid had introduced her I guess I could expect more as he had said, ' a new graduate that has been an admirer for the medical practice since a young age. I give to you Dr. Lila Trace.' 

After the funeral and "ceremony" I stood up ready to leave and resort to my room- where I could cry to my hearts content, but instead my plans was ruined, twice. 

Dr. Lila Trace approached me with a smile that suited her ugly face and that looked just horrid when you saw her hair fit the frame of her face. Most people would say, 'pretty isn't she', but I would say 'ugly isn't she.' 

" Ah..you must be the 'Balamb Nurse' I hear so much about. Even in Galbadia you're well known, " I watched her say as she studied my face. I wonder if she noticed that I had the body a of a woman who cheated on her husband and the killed him for his money. " It'll be fun working with you. " With that last comment she was off and out of sight. I thought that she must've went to talk to Headmaster Cid, but she didn't instead she had went to see the memorial for Dr. Kadowaki. 

As I watched the crowd waiting for the perfect moment to leave I was greeted by someone was taller than me, yet still short to many. I was greeted by Zell, the person that I sat right next to. " Hi..Sophie, " he said. 

" If you're here to say that you're sorry about Dr. Kadowaki well get in line!" I said to him trying to leave, but unfortunately destiny was cruel and somehow, just somehow, Zell had caught me by the hand wanting me stay. 

" Look. Somehow I got this letter, from...your mother. " 

I was astounded. The only words I could mutter were, " My mother?!" 


	2. Orphan

***Nurse  
by Blueberry **

Author notes: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! As always I don't own any Final Fantasy 8 character, but I soooo wish I did! I created Sophie so she's mine! Please read and review!

* * *

I shredded the envelope wondering what was inside. The woman and I hadn't been in touch since I was 13, and I had enjoyed it. Getting to the piece of paper, which was a stationary that was personalized to say "Mother of 'Balamb's Nurse' Tricia Hearton". She really did like to use other peoples accopmlisments and somehow say she had something to do with it. I sighed and began to read the letter: 

_Dear Sophie, _

Not a day goes by where I don't think of you my darling. And because of that I shall be visiting you on February the 9th around 10:00 a.m. Don't worry Cid already knows.

Love and Hugs,  
Lady Tricia 

I shuddered. I didn't want my mom, well, at least birth mom to come here! I hated her! How could Headmaster Cid let a murderer come here? I looked up at Zell, who was only 1/2 inch taller than me as he asked, " So what's she going to do?" 

I hated people prying into my business, but today I felt the need to talk and with Zell, the only person around, he would have to do. " The woman is coming here, " I told Zell as I began to imagine why my birth mother would want to visit me. I watched Zell give me a blank expression, one that I expected because a) he had no clue about my mom and b) because if you were in my shoes you'd be delighted for the 'princess of Galbadia' to come or least you were supposed to. Expecting a long talk a sat down on the stage, Zell did too. 

" You see.... I hate my birth mother, " I told Zell wondering if I should start with the fact that she killed my father, or if I should tell him a different reason. Zell still had that puzzled look. 

" Why would you hate your own mother? " Zell asked puzzled. 

" My father...she killed him. No one can prove it though...But I know she did, " I said every word escaping my mouth reminding me of the time when the police came and when I saw my father dead. I began to lightly cry. " It was when I was five. I came home after playing all day and there she was standing in front of my dad, who was dead. " I couldn't take it anymore, instead of fighting off tears like I had been all week I cried so loud I'm sure the whole Garden knew, and I cried so loud that Zell hugged me in his embrace. 

" Calm down, Sophie. Everything is fine, " he said trying to soothe me as he ran his finger through my hair. 

" Its not, " I said inbetween tears. " First Dr. Kadowaki and know this! " I said as I breifly looked up at my comforter. " She killed my father, and I'm sure that she killed Dr. Kadowaki, too. " 

" Come on calm down....You know what's worse? " He grabbed my attention. I stopped crying trying to listen to an explanation, hoping that it would be remedy, hoping that it would make me stop crying. Hoping. " Try not having any mother or father...or try this knowing that your parents didn't love, so they sent you to an orphanage..." 

I could tell right then and there what Zell was talking about. He was an orphan.


End file.
